Sun-shroom
Sun-shroom (Tạm dịch: Nấm Mặt Trời) là một cây nấm có tác dụng thay thế cho Sunflower và Twin Sunflower vào ban đêm khi mặt trời không rơi như các màn ban ngày. Khi mới trồng, nó sẽ tạo mặt trời nhỏ xíu với giá trị thấp. Tuy nhiên, sau đó một lúc thì nó sẽ phát triển lớn hơn và bắt đầu tạo mặt trời bình thường. Ở Plants vs. Zombies 2, Sun-shroom có thể lớn thêm nữa, và có thể tạo mặt trời lớn với giá trị 75 mặt trời. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 2-1. Giống như Sunflower, cứ mỗi 24 giây nó sẽ cho một mặt trời. Lúc mới trồng, mặt trời này nhỏ xíu và chỉ có giá trị 15 mặt trời. Sau đó, nó sẽ phát triển đến kích cỡ lớn nhất và tạo ra mặt trời bình thường. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun-shroom trở lại với tư cách là cây đầu tiên được mở khóa ở Dark Ages, cũng như là cây nấm đầu tiên xuất hiện trong cả trò chơi. Không như trò chơi trước, nó có ba giai đoạn phát triển thay vì hai, và tốc độ phát triển của nó cũng nhanh hơn rất nhiều. Sun-shroom sẽ tạo 25 mặt trời trong giai đoạn đầu. 18 giây sau, nó sẽ phát triển lớn hơn và tạo ra 50 mặt trời. Sau 70 giây, Sun-shroom sẽ phát triển đến kích cỡ lớn nhất và tạo ra 75 mặt trời. Suburban Almanac thumb Plants vs. Zombies '''Sun-shroom' Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cost: 25 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sun-shrooms give small sun at first, then normal suns, and finally large suns. Sun Production: low, then normal, then large Oh sure, Sun-shroom is known for his ever-present grin and sunny disposition. But truth be told, even he has his dark days. It ain't easy keeping things light when you live in the shadows. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Sun-shroom sẽ phát triển đến kích cỡ lớn nhất nếu vẫn còn bé và tạo ngay lập tức 225 mặt trời. Trang phục Ngoài hiệu ứng Plant Food bình thường, nó sẽ cho thêm từ một cho đến ba đồng vàng, hoặc thỉnh thoảng không cho thêm. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Trang phục Nếu dùng Plant Food trên Sun-shroom mặc trang phục, Sun-shroom sẽ tạo ra một, hai hoặc ba tiền vàng hoặc không có tiền vàng gì cả. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sun-shroom là một cây rất quan trọng trong các màn Ban đêm và Sương mù, nơi mặt trời không còn rơi xuống như các màn ban ngày. Nhờ vào mức giá rẻ của nó, Sun-shroom có thể trồng nhanh hơn gấp đôi so với Sunflower, và còn giúp tiết kiệm mặt trời cho người chơi. Mặc dù trong hai phút đầu tiên, Sun-shroom chỉ tạo ra 15 mặt trời, nhưng rồi nó sẽ lớn lên và sản xuất như một cây Sunflower bình thường. Tuy nhiên nó lại không có phiên bản nâng cấp, điều khiến nó không phải là lựa chọn sáng giá trong Survival Mode. ''Plants vs. Zombie 2'' Sang game thứ hai, Sun-shroom không còn ngủ vào ban ngày nữa, và khi lớn hết cỡ, nó sẽ sản xuất ra nhiều hơn 25 mặt trời so với Sunflower. Điều này có nghĩa là mặc dù Sun-shroom có thể yếu hơn lúc đầu, nhưng đến lúc sau nó sẽ có tác dụng tốt hơn Sunflower. Còn khi so với Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom có giá rẻ hơn và tốc độ khôi phục nhanh hơn rất nhiều, nhưng lại sản xuất ít hơn từ 25 đến 75 mặt trời. Vì các đặc điểm của nó mà Sun-shroom phù hợp nhất trong những màn có yêu cầu "Dùng không quá X mặt trời". Khác với Sunflower và Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom cần rất nhiều thời gian để lớn, vì thế nó không thể đào lên và trồng lại dễ dàng như hai loại cây kể trên. Để tránh lãng phí thì người chơi nên tính toán trồng chúng ở những vị trí an toàn nhất có thể. Một cây Sun-shroom được nâng cấp trong Zen Garden sẽ có hiệu quả rất lớn trong Endless Zone hay những màn khó, vì ngoài việc lớn hết cỡ, nó sẽ cho ngay 225 mặt trời khi được trồng, cũng có nghĩa là người chơi sẽ lãi tới 200 mặt trời với mỗi cây Sun-shroom. Kết hợp Sun-shroom và Twin Sunflower cũng là một cách hay để khai thác nhanh mặt trời dùng cho các cây đắt như Winter Melon, Tile Turnip và Banana Launcher. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Tạo hình của Sun-shroom có lẽ là được lấy cảm hứng từ Super Mushroom hay Toad của sê-ri Super Mario. Tính năng của nó có lẽ cũng được dựa trên việc những cây nấm vàng trong sê-ri này khiến cho nhân vật lớn lên. * Mặc dù Sun-shroom không có mặt trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, ''một hình ảnh của nó vẫn xuất hiện trên bản mẫu của Stickerbook. Garlic và Gloom-shroom cũng có điều tương tự. ** Điều tương tự xảy ra trong ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, nơi một Sun-shroom xuát hiện trong mẩu truyện tranh ngắn của Solar Flare nhưng không phải một Đồng đội trong trò chơi. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Puff-shroom và Sun-shroom là hai cây nấm duy nhất tránh được đạn của Peashooter Zombie và Gatling Pea Zombie, kể cả khi Sun-shroom đã lớn hết cỡ. Ngoài ra còn có Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed và Spikerock cũng có khả năng tương tự. Nhưng nếu người chơi trồng Puff-shroom hoặc Sun-shroom lên một Flower Pot, chúng vẫn có thể bị bắn trúng. * Sun-shroom là cây duy nhất không có bóng trong Almanac. * Trong bản online, Sun-shroom sản xuất mặt trời nhanh hơn nhiều so với Sunflower (gần gấp hai lần). Ngoài bản này ra thì Sun-shroom luôn cho mặt trời với tốc độ tương đương Sunflower. * Sun-shroom xuất hiện thoáng qua trong phần giới thiệu của Peggle Nights, một trò chơi khác của PopCap Games. * Sun-shroom dường như là cây nấm "đại diện" vì nó có mặt trong biểu tượng của hai thành tích "Good Morning" và "No Fungus Among Us", tương tự như việc Sunflower là biểu tượng cho tất cả cây cối vậy. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Nó là một trong bốn cây lớn dần theo thời gian, ngoài Freeze Mushroom, Flame Mushroom và Strawburst. * Bóng của Sun-shroom lớn hơn rất nhiều so với cơ thể thật của nó ở giai đoạn mới trồng. * Trước bản 3.9, Sun-shroom xuất hiện trong Almanac và màn hình chọn cây ở giai đoạn mới trồng. Kể từ sau đó trở đi, hình ảnh đại diện của nó là khi nó đã lớn hết cỡ. * Ban đầu Sun-shroom được thiết kế để cho lần lượt 15, sau đó 25, và cuối cùng 50 mặt trời, nhưng kể từ khi giá trị mặt trời được tăng lên, điều này cũng thay đổi theo. * Nó là một trong số những cây phát sáng trên gói hạt giống, ngoài Sun Bean, Hot Potato và Lightning Reed. * Không giống như game đầu tiên, nó có cử động nghỉ khác nhau với mỗi giai đoạn lớn. * Giai đoạn mới trồng là giai đoạn duy nhất mà nó không cử động sang hai bên. Thay vào đó, nó cử động lên và xuống. * Hình ảnh trên gói hạt giống của Sun-shroom trong bản Trung Quốc lớn hơn bản quốc tế. * Mặc dù Sun-shroom là giống đực trong Almanac, nó lại là giống cái trong cửa hàng trang phục của game. * Bất kể lúc chết Sun-shroom đang ở giai đoạn nào, thì khi được tái sinh bằng Intensive Carrot, nó luôn trở lại ở dạng mới trồng. Điều này xảy ra tương tự với Potato Mine, Pea Pod và Strawburst. * Nó là cây đầu tiên cho nhiều loại mặt trời khác nhau, trước Moonflower. * Sun-shroom là một trong số các cây được khôi phục hoàn toàn ngay đầu màn chơi, bên cạnh Sunflower, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, Gold Bloom và Electric Currant. ** Tất cả chúng đều là cây sản xuất mặt trời, trừ Electric Currant. Xem thêm *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Mặt trời *Nấm en:Sun-shroom Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Cây sản xuất mặt trời Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Ban đêm Thể loại:Cây đêm Thể loại:Nấm Thể loại:Dark Ages Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Dark Ages Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh